


The Best Medicine

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Short but Sometimes Sweet: Damerey Collection [14]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Especially Poe, Everyone loves Rey, F/M, Fluff, Kiss Where it Hurts, Poe is smitten, Poe loves Rey the Most, Rey is pure, Rey is the Resistance Sweetheart, The Resistance is smitten, Tumblr Prompt, sheer-tooth-rotting-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron accidentally teaches Rey about the humanoid concept of kissing a small injury so it feels better. Rey doesn't really understand it at first; but then, it becomes her favorite thing to do......to everyone but Poe.He's fine.





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt list where followers could request a number/situation in which a chosen pair kisses
> 
> This was requested by supremequeenofthenerds and posted on my tumblr (dracosollicitus.tumblr.com) and then posted to here as well after some additions/edits :)
> 
> This fic was prompt no. 4: "Kiss...where it hurts"

About a year after Crait, in between battles and skirmishes and all the general death that’s been hovering around them, they’re having what Poe calls a Boring, Regular Day.

They’re his favorite kind of days, Poe’s decided. For a kid who dreamed with stars in his eyes, who dreamed of adventure and heard the call of the open sky, of space and glory and battle - it’s quite the change of pace. But somewhere between too many bad calls to count, too many causes that turned out to be misguided, too many friends lost and families broken, Poe’s decided a little bit of Regular can’t be too bad. 

Right now, he’s kicking back at the station for Black One, watching the ladies work their magic on his bird, and he’s trying his absolute hardest not to stare. 

Specifically, he’s trying not to stare at the way a strand of hair has stuck against Rey’s sweaty forehead; he’s trying not to stare at the way her face lights up when she figures out how to use a salvaged part in the engine; he’s trying not to stare at the way her willowy form bends and moves through the sticky air of the hangar.

He’s trying. And failing. 

Still, it’s the staring that allows him to notice when Rey zaps herself with her spanner. She yelps and drops the tool, shaking her hand out and scowling against the pain. 

“You okay, Sunshine?” Poe calls, already walking over to her. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She smile at him. “Just shocked myself. It really smarts, though.” She vigorously shakes her hand out some more.

He’s standing right next to her, and before he can stop himself (he can never stop himself), he says, “Want me to kiss it better?”

Rey stares at him in confusion. “Is that...a real thing?” She asks, curiously, and Poe could kick himself, he really could. Of course she’s never heard that expression, the girl grew up by herself in the middle of the desert. No one to kiss anything better out there. 

“Uh, yeah,” he mumbles, rubbing his neck and blushing. “It’s ... it doesn’t really ... there’s no medicinal properties, per se ... but ... it helps? Sometimes? I think?”

Rey thinks for a second and then nods with extreme purpose. She holds her hand out, expectantly, under his nose, and he can see the shining red mark if he crosses his eyes enough. “Well?” She asks, eyebrow raised. 

Poe takes her hand, delicately, in one of his own, and swallows against the warmth of it, of the smoothness of her palm clashing with her callouses. Rey’s staring at him again, wide-eyed, while he admires the way her hand feels in his, while he stands here like an idiot, so he gently raises her hand to his mouth and softly presses his lips against the burn.

“Feel better?” He asks. 

“Much.” Rey’s still staring at him. Probably because he’s still holding her hand. He drops it quickly and stammers an excuse to get the kriff out of there, blushing furiously the whole time. 

***

Next week, on another Boring, Regular Day, Rose slams her elbow into the lid of her toolkit. She screams a curse and swats at Finn when he tries to hover over her. After a moment, Rey walks over to her and holds her hand out. “Can I kiss it better?” She asks, eagerly. “It works! I’ve tried it!”

It’s just an odd enough request that Rose can’t do anything but nod, looking very confused. Rey grabs her by the upper arm victoriously and drops a kiss on Rose’s uniform, right over her sore joint. “I don’t know if it works when you’re wearing clothes over it, but maybe ...?” Rey says hopefully when she stands back up. “Does it feel better?”

“Much,” Rose says, still looking weirdly confused. “Thanks, Rey.” The Jedi beams and bounces away. Finn crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at Poe. 

“I don’t know why, but I wanna say this is your fault, Dameron.”

Poe blushes and walks away. It’s starting to be a habit of his.

***

On a Primeday, Snap knocks his head against the underbelly of his bird when he sits up too quickly after making a quick fix. “Well, damn,” he says, surprised and dazed. He rubs what’s sure to be a lump on his forehead. 

Poe watches, amazed, as Rey scurries over from her station to examine Snap’s head. She looks at it for a second and says, “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Uh,” is Snap’s articulate response. Rey leans in quickly, her hands on Snap’s cheeks, and smacks her lips against the bump on his noggin. 

“There!” She proclaims. “Better?”

Snap nods, still looking shocked, and Rey claps her hands together giddily, skipping away to help Finn lift something in the other corner of the hangar. 

“Guys, don’t panic, but I think Snap might die,” Kare comments cheerfully, poking her husband with her boot. Snap makes an embarrassed face and waves her away. “Or Dameron might, from jealousy,” she adds as an afterthought.

And Poe? Yeah. He blushes and walks away.

***

The strangest time Rey demonstrates her newfound love for kissing away the smaller bumps and bruises of the Resistance comes in the middle of Central Command.

Namely, Leia Organa isn't paying attention while redressing Poe over his usual miscalculated speech; a younger, nervous tech tries to scoot past the general from behind without announcing themselves and goes unseen. Leia raises her wrinkled hand while attempting to gesticulate just how  _massive_ an idiot Poe had been, when she smacks her hand against the metal pad the tech was carrying, and the impact is powerful enough to make a loud noise. Leia's face crosses with pain.

"Sorry!" the kid squeaks. "I'm sorry, General." Poe grins at the tech, hoping to soothe them a little bit - Leia's intimidating, and she was just comparing him to the back end of a bantha, but she isn't mean - but before anyone can do anything, Rey appears out of thin air.

"Hey, Leia!" She chirps. Poe stares at her, wide-eyed, because she's the only person in the galaxy who can get away with calling General Organa _Leia_ (the only person who isn't a Wookie, at least). "Do you want me to kiss that better?" She holds her hand out expectantly, and Poe waits for the other shoe to drop.

And waits.

And waits.

Leia looks at Rey, expression completely unreadable. But then, a smile, as slow and warm and beautiful as the sun rising over Naboo, spreads across Leia's face, making her look twenty years younger. "That would be lovely, Commander." Rey beams, takes Leia's hand, and kisses it with relish.

"Hope it feels better!" She says earnestly.

"Thank you, Rey." Leia brings up her uninjured hand to Rey's cheek and frames it delicately. "No one's done that since Ben was little." Rey's hand comes up to hold Leia's hand in place, and the women smile at each other, until Poe feels like he's trespassing on an intimate moment and turns away, scowling at everyone watching until they do the same.

***

Somehow, he finds himself sparring with Rey in the training rooms, a month after he made the Giant Kriffing Mistake of teaching her how to kiss things better, after a month of watching Rey kiss the hurts of everyone on this stupid karking base. Everyone but him. 

He’s a little distracted by the grumpy thought, which is why the uppercut, thrown obviously slow enough for him to catch it, goes entirely uncaught; and, Poe’s suddenly on his ass, nursing a busted lip. 

“Oh, Force!” Rey says, kneeling and looking horrified. “I’m so, so, so sorry! I’m sorry!” 

Poe waves a hand at her. “I can barely feel it,” he says dismissively, dabbing at the blood with his hand. “Probably won’t even need to ice it.” That’s a big lie. Poe thinks his lip’s probably the size of the Death Star by now. 

“Um.” Rey turns bright red, and Poe stares at her in amazement. Rey doesn’t have a filter, doesn’t understand social cues, and doesn’t really have a sense of shame, so blushing isn’t really something she does. “Do you...” She trails off.

“Do I what, Sunshine?” He asks, smiling at her and dropping his hand from his bloody lip. 

“Doyouwantmetokissitbetter?” Rey asks in a rush, her cheeks flushed even brighter as she stares at the ground. 

_Yes._

_Very much yes._

_Yes please._

_Gods, yes._

“Uh.” He coughs. “Only if you ... want to? I mean, I wouldn’t complain, I wouldn’t say no, you know? Like. I wouldn’t ask you to, but if you  _wanted_ to, I mean...”

He’s thankfully cut off by Rey’s lips warm and soft on his own, and even though it hurts like a son of a bantha, he doesn’t complain, not when he’s finally, finally kissing Rey.

“Better?” She asks, batting her lashes at him when she pulls away. 

“Needs a little more,” Poe insists, gently threading his fingers through the hair at the back of her head and pulling her in for another kiss. 

(It feels better sometime between the tenth and twentieth kiss).

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a Fluff (sometimes angst but always fluff) dump that's about to happen of Damerey ficlets that were tumblr prompts/also posted to my tumblr.


End file.
